The Wandering Hero
by TenshinG Dumpster
Summary: It is vast as the sky, the earth will always show him new adventures, new adventures that he can test his limits upon
1. Chapter 1

**The Wandering Hero**

* * *

><p>Naruto jammed to the cross heavy metal band Mastodon, listening to their hit album Leviathan.<p>

Sitting in a yellow school bus in a field trip to Manhattan–twenty –eight mental – case kids and two teachers, heading to Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at the ancient Greek and Roman relics and myths.

The definition of boring, in Naruto's case.

Though Mr. Bruner, his Latin teacher, was leading the trip, so there was hope that it would be fun event.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. At first glance Naruto dismissed him as an old timer but gradually spending times in his class he was quite cool. The Greek stories always got him attentive which was really amazing; due to Naruto rarely listen to his teachers and always a lazy slouch in life. He talked about Hercules, Theseus, Achilles and other heroes in their quest with the gods, it's like he knew them; weird right. What surprised the blonde more was his collection of Greek armor and weapons, something that made Naruto suspicious of him.

To be honest Naruto was suspicious of him from the very beginning. Though Mr. Bruner did not show any sign of ill will against him except it was more concern for his classmate Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was twelve-year old young boy, being one year younger than Naruto, with jet black hair, beach tan, and his greatest quality was his sea-green eyes. He dressed normally and was also quite short for his age.

Not that Naruto was one to judge, for he too was short for his age.

Naruto knew the moment he met Percy, he was different from your average kid, there were traces of him being mortal and the other . . . dare he say god.

Now the question was, was he Greek, Roman, Norse, or Celtic? Naruto easily ruled out the eastern myths for Percy didn't show heritage nor was he familiar with its culture.

He also wondered if Percy knew about his heritage, sadly for every hint Naruto dropped, Percy was left clueless. Naruto final conclusion was that Percy was kept ignorant, the blonde immediately gave the demigod one or two years to live if he was lucky maybe more.

Naruto could've of cut ties with Percy right there, but the blond was a bleeding heart and actually gotten quite friendly with him. So ignoring Percy wasn't something he could. I guess this what he got for choosing his school's randomly instead of applying for a well-educated school.

Oh well. Besides Percy was the first western demigod Naruto has ever encountered, so he was curious were this road would lead him.

I guess he was getting his birthday wish for an exciting adventure early today.

* * *

><p>Percy had never been this glad to leave the school bus. Seriously he was this close in decking Nancy, and action which he regretted not taking.<p>

If there's one thing that Percy didn't like was watching his friend getting harassed by that Freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac bitch.

Percy sometimes pitied Grover. He was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, due to being the only sixth grader with acne and start of wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but Percy didn't let that fool him. Naruto was his testimony when they saw him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria, he ran like there was no tomorrow.

Percy along with his classmates followed Mr. Bruner.

He rode front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past the marble statues and glass cases full of ancient black-and-orange pottery.

It blew Percy's mind that the relics had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

Mr. Bruner gathered everyone around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl who was about their age. He told them about the carvings on the sides. Percy was trying to listen to what Mr. Bruner had to say, because it interested him, but everybody except Naruto, who was listening to his mp3, were talking, and every time Percy told them to shut up. The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give him the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was a Math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even thought she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when their last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From the first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and treated Percy like he was devil spawn. She always pointed her crooked finger at him and always talk in sweet voice but had venom inside those words. Percy once told his friends that he didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. Grover was in total agreement while Naruto's was more colorful.

"Yeah I heard that from another guy, his name was Shit Sherlock, first name No."

Ass.

Mr. Bruner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, Percy turned around in Nancy's direction and said, "Will you just _shut up_?"

It came louder than Percy meant it, getting the center of the attention.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson" he said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy face went red in embarrassment, and replied, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy looked at the stele and flushed of relief, instantly recognizing the carving. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because . . ."

"Well . . ." Percy racked his brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind him.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won."

Some snickers from the group.

Naruto smirked and landed a friendly punch to Percy's shoulder.

Behind Percy, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered while Naruto snickered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

Percy let a small smirk, Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

Percy thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover, Naruto and Percy were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."

Percy knew that was coming.

Percy told Grover and Naruto to keep going. Then he turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told him.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

Percy wanted to get angry, Brunner pushed him to hard.

Sure Percy though it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged them, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected him to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that Percy has dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and Percy had never made above a C- in his life. No-he didn't expect him to be as good; he expected him to be better. And Percy just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

Percy mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told him to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhearing, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than they ever seen over the city. Percy figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. They'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. Percy wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the students were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover, Naruto and Percy sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. They thought that maybe if they did that, everybody wouldn't know they were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."

"I thought you were," Naruto said in sarcasm, getting a light punch from Percy even though he laughed at the joke with Grover.

They three didn't spoke for a while.

Grover looked at Percy intently, the sea-green eyed boy thought he was going to give him some deep philosophical comment to make him feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

Percy didn't have much of an appetite, so he let him take it.

Percy watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about his mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where they sat. He hadn't seen her since Christmas. He wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see him, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send him right back to Yancy, remind him that he had to try harder, even if this was his sixth school in six years and he was probably going to be kicked out again. He wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of his with her ugly friends-Percy guessed she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

Percy tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told him a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."

But Percy was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

Then the unthinkable happened, that made Percy gap in shock, Naruto stormed in throwing a haymaker straight to her freckled face.

Nancy went down, hard.

Her ugly friends shrieked in terror, grabbing Nancy in a tow. They both cried out for Mrs. Dodds.

Mrs. Dodds soon came to the scene, and soothed poor little unconscious Nancy, promising to make Naruto get the punishment he would rightfully deserved, Mrs. Dodds turned on them. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if Naruto done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

"I know," Naruto grumbled. "Detention for life."

Or worse expulsion.

"Of course along with your accomplice Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said.

"What!?" Naruto practically yelled.

Percy ears burned. Why did she have so much beef with her?"

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I was bait to make Naruto punch her not Percy."

Percy and Naruto stared at him, stunned. Percy couldn't believe he was trying to cover for him. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here."

Grover looked at him desperately.

"It's okay, man," Percy told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at him. "Come with me."

"Shouldn't I be first," Naruto said, not hiding his anger.

"I save the best for last," Dodds replied wittedly.

Naruto scowled, growling at her.

Percy moved forward, grudgingly.

Naruto sent an apologetic look to him. Percy said, "It's okay, it isn't your fault."

"It is."

Percy turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

* * *

><p><em>Fan-Fucking-tastic<em>, thought the blonde.

Thanks to his reckless action, Percy had to face punishment because of him.

To be honest Naruto knew Mrs. Dodds was not normal. She was chthonic deity, and she didn't hide her anger on Percy.

Naruto had to act fast or else Percy will be killed, or worse tortured, it was one of the thoughts Naruto sensed too.

The blonde grabbed Grover by the shoulders, "Get Mr. Brunner now!"

"R-r-right!" Grover quickly paced in his crutches.

Naruto looked around all his classmates looked around, gossiping in low whispers while glancing at him for a few seconds.

He needed a big distraction.

"Oh my god, WWE superstar John Cena!" Naruto yelled in his best fan boyish voice, kids immediately swarmed were the blonde pointed.

If there's one thing that kids liked in today's age was wrestling and underage movies.

Naruto pulled a flash driver out of his back pocket and slid down the lever, instantly transforming into a beautiful dagger with leather bound white hilt and silver blade engraved with fairy letters, showing that it was not made by mortal hands.

"Carnwennan", said the blonde in a low whisper. The dagger worked its magic making him completely invisible.

Naruto leaped forward twenty feet in a single bound, zig-zagging his way through the columns quickly spotting Percy with Mrs. Dodds at the Roman and Greek section.

Except for them the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. Making hissing noises in her throat, and often chance growled.

Naruto could tell Percy felt very uncomfortable.

Naruto leaped swiftly sneaking on top of the frieze, that she wanted t0 pulverize so badly. Naruto poised his dagger like trained assassin. Just when he was plunge his blade on top Mrs. Dodds skull she spoke.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

That got abruptly stopped the blonde, did Percy commit a crime?

Percy did the safe thing and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

As much as Naruto wanted to strike her down, he was too curious for what Percy did to get her this mad.

Percy said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Percy was confused no doubt he was innocent in this case as Naruto viewed it.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

She then began transforming. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice Percy to ribbons.

Before Mrs. Dodds could take a lunge forward, Naruto leaped, tackling the shrew down. Naruto wasted no effort as his dagger plunged down on her skull, making Mrs. Dodds explode in a cloud of golden dust.

Her shrills echoed over the museum, in agony as she disappeared in the air.

Percy and Naruto stood alone in the hall.

Naruto went forward to Percy, putting a hand over his shoulder. He said, "Are you okay Percy?"

Percy didn't even answer; he was too shocked seeing the death of his horrible math teacher.

"Y-y-you killed her . . ." Percy finally stuttered out.

"No, she'll be back," Naruto dragged Percy away from the scene. "They always come back."

"Was that supposed to mean?" Percy asked.

"You'll learn soon enough for the meantime pretend that nothing happened."

They went outside.

It began to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit, finally conscious and standing, her cheek bruised by Naruto's fist, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Naruto and Percy, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

Percy said, "Who?"

"Our teacher, duh!"

Percy blinked, asking who Mrs. Kerr was, but all she did was walk away. Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was, but he just gave him an odd look and asked, "Who?"

Naruto knew that Grover knew something, but he wasn't going to probe him with questions, for now that is.

Percy asked around where Mrs. Dodds but everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

Percy looked at Naruto, "What's going on Naruto?"

Naruto gave Percy a grim smile, a look that Percy didn't like, "Welcome to the supernatural Percy, once you're in, only death will be your exit."

Percy was left shocked.

Naruto walked forward looking at the rain, giving a long sigh no doubt that this was going to be a long adventure.

"N-naruto."

A voice stuttered, making him break from his thoughts, it was Grover.

"Mr. Brunner wants to see you," he said.

Naruto wordlessly nodded.

He led himself to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Naruto I see you're here."

"Who's Mrs. Dodds?" the blonde bluntly told.

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher, Mrs. Dodds." He explained.

"Naruto, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there is one in the school. Are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

No doubt he was going to avoid the questioning. Though Naruto wasn't a quitter.

"Who are you Mr. Brunner?"

"Let's answer that question with another question, who are you?"

Naruto gave a long pause and answered with a smirk, "I'm just a foreigner that likes the thrills of adventures and exploration."

* * *

><p>Percy was used to occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-fourseven hallucination was more than he could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on him. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom he'd never seen in his life until she got on the bus at the end of the field trip-had been their pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.

Every so often he would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if he could trip them up, but they would stare at him like he was psycho.

It got so real Percy almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.

Almost.

Naruto knew something, but kept total secrecy and was totally avoiding him.

Grover couldn't fool Percy. When he mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But Percy knew he was lying.

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.

Percy didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake him up in a cold sweat.

The freak weather continued, which didn't help his mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in his dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events they studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Naruto still didn't answer him.

Finally, when his English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him for the millionth time why was he too lazy to study for spelling tests, Percy snapped. He called him an old sot. Percy wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.

The headmaster sent his mom a letter the following week, making it official: Percy would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

_Fine_, He told himself. _Just fine_.

He was homesick.

Percy wanted to be with his mom in their little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if he had to go to public school and put up with his obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

And yet… there were things he'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. He'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. Even Naruto even though he was bit distant, though he was funny and even showed him how to cheat like a pro, though Percy hasn't been using his skills due to being no point now that he was getting kicked out.

He'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that he could do well.

As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test Percy studied for. He hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told him about this subject being life-and-death for me. Percy wasn't sure why, but he'd started to believe him.

The evening before his final, Percy got so frustrated he threw the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ across his dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling his head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way he was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.

He paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside his shirt.

Percy remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson_.

Percy took a deep breath. He picked up the mythology book.

He'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if he talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give him some pointers. At least he could apologize for the big fat F he was about to score on his exam. Percy didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking he hadn't tried.

Just when Percy opened the door, Chucky stood there like an immovable stone with a sadistic grin on his visage.

"Holy shit!" Percy dropped in fright, his heart beating like a set of drums.

"Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the mass murderer burst in fits of laughter, Percy instantly recognized the laugh.

"Naruto! What the hell man!" Percy frowned. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Naruto took of the mask still chuckling, "You're over exaggerating Perce."

The sea-green eyed boy got up from the floor and frowned, "What brings you to my dorm."

"To answer your questions about the museum, duh."

"Seriously, after all this time you're telling me now, school is almost over!" Percy looked at him with some hint of anger, and he had every right too, Percy was left waiting too long.

Naruto made a bitter smile, "Sorry man, Mr. Brunner was messing with my head with his illusions, altering my mind in believing we weren't friends, and so I had fool him in believing he succeeded."

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone what do you mean by illusions?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now there are more important things to cover up, take a seat," Naruto said.

Percy sat in his soft mattress bed while Naruto took a chair and sat on it backwards. Percy waited with baited breath for Naruto to answer the questions that was driving him up the walls.

"You're a Greco-Roman demigod."

That was very blunt, even by Percy's standard.

"Im what?" Percy said not believing a word he just said.

"Demi-god, half human, half god, a hybrid, and divinity is in your blood Perce," Naruto stated.

"But I don't even feel divine," Percy told, "Seriously was so divine about me, I have dyslexia and ADHD, my grades are below F's, im also average in sports."

"Well Perce divinity is very clear and my sensor senses don't lie," Naruto told him.

Percy didn't look bought, but he knew he was telling him truth, "Then what are you Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, letting a sly smile grace his lips, "Im a ninja."

"Ninja?" Percy questioned incredulously, "Am I getting Punk'd right now."

"Percy as much as I like to have Ashton Kutcher on speed dial, the answer is no you're not getting punk'd right now, I'm a ninja."

"Prove it."

Naruto stared at him dryly, the blonde went to his weapon pouch behind his back, that was obscured by his jacket, and exposed to real life kunai's and Shuriken's.

Percy eyes widen at the handful of sharp weapons presented in front of him.

"Ninja have other abilities you know, like having superhuman bodies along with supernatural abilities like flight, invisibility, shapeshifting, the ability to "split" into multiple bodies, the summoning of animals, and control over the five classical elements."

"You're a ninja that has these supernatural abilities and superhuman abilities, yet you're a person who's just a year older than me that goes to Yancy Academy everyday."

Naruto tilted his head, "Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous."

"No shit," Percy cursed, "Besides aren't ninjas supposed to be Japanese?"

"I have a Japanese name you know."

"You look like an American."

Percy was right. Naruto looked like an American; he had bright blue eyes, natural spiky blonde hair, and tanned skin, not to mention he was athletically fit.

"From my mom's side yeah."

"Well how do you know all of this?" Percy asked, seriously, how did Naruto know he was demigod? He being a ninja was not a straight answer for Percy.

"Im a demigod too Sherlock," Naruto said dryly.

"Like me?"

"Ehhh~ just like you, yeah, but im not in the same religion like you."

"You said I was Greco-Roman then what is yours?"

"The oldest religion in the world Percy, Hinduism, also called Buddhism"

"I've have no clue what that religion is and I also think you're crazy," Percy said totally fighting the madness that Naruto was telling him.

Naruto gave a long sigh, and snapped his fingers, making Percy yelp from his bed.

Golden lightning arched in a column between Naruto's middle finger and thumb, he then looked at Percy directly.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze the son of Heaven, Lord Indra." Naruto eyes then changed from bright blue to divine gold with electric sparks, "Do you think im still crazy?"

Thunder drummed in the night.

Percy took a moment to grab his words before he silently nodded.

"Good, now to the next part," Naruto said shutting down his powers, "I'll be honest im not familiar with that much Greco-Roman today due to they are living the hermit life from the current supernatural world due to a worldwide fiasco that happened in World War two."

"What happened in World War two?"

"Eh, I think it was Adolph Hitler being the son Hades or Pluto, whatever the lord of the dead prefers to be called, fighting his cousins, which involved something stupid im not sure on the details. Sadly many people from different religions got caught in the crossfire thus making other pantheons to get involved in the war. The Greco-Romans were in a dysfunctional peacekeeping with the banner of the biblical God who were the Allied Forces. The Axis Powers consisted of Shinto, Celtic, Norse, and support from Hades.

"That's a lot of religions, but wait, What about Hinduism?" Percy asked.

"Hinduism was in a long civil war with the Asuras and the god of destruction Shiva, thus leading India being called British India back in the day. But just when World War 2 was going to end my dad defeated Shiva and went to free India from Shinto's grip, and later went to the heavens were the gods were battling, he ended with his trusted thunderbolt, the Vajra. Indra severely wounded Zeus to a near death state and forced the Greco-Romans to either fade or be secluded with the supernatural world due to the causing too much problems."

"Fade?" Percy asked confusedly.

"Is the equivalent of gods dying," Naruto answered.

Percy nodded but frowned, "But the Allied Forces won against the Axis."

Naruto smiled bitterly, "The Allied Forces won the battle on earth but they lost the battle in heaven."

"Oh, that kind of makes sense," Percy sunk in his bed, and looked up, "I guess I learned some interesting facts about history."

"Well Professor Namikaze is always free to help those who are slow learners," Naruto mocked in a teacher's voice.

Percy eye twitched in annoyance.

"So im a demigod, that much I know Naruto, but why does it matter?" Percy said, seeing no problem about him being half god.

"Well you see Percy being a demigod has its up and downs," The blonde said, "The ups, is that you get some awesome divine abilities or talents, it's dependent on your parent. The downs, is that you're going to get chased by monsters and from the religion you are from I'd say a lot of them will be coming after your head."

"Wow I can feel the love already," Percy said in sarcasm, but in honest truth he was scared. If what Naruto said was true then whatever normal life that he wished was thrown out of window when Mrs. Dodds attacked.

"I know it sucks but if you train like me, you'll make it through to your thirties," He heard his blond friend told him.

"B-but why? I never asked to be a demigod!" Percy felt frustrated. "Why would the monster even want to attack me?"

"Because it's in their nature Perce, they don't care what you think, you're just their everyday McDonalds happy meal they'll eat you along with everything you ever cared for," Naruto got up from his seat and looked down on Percy. "Two options are only available: be the hunter and fight for your survival or be the hunted and die running.

Percy stared Naruto for quite a long time, finally asking, "What options did you chose?"

Naruto gave him a warm smile, "I chose my option Perce."

"What was you're option?" Percy asked.

"To live the adventure in a joy ride and endure the hardships that hit me so I can smile the next day."

Wow, Percy didn't take Naruto to be that much of a philosopher. Though Percy couldn't follow Naruto's way life, he wanted to be normal.

He only question left.

"Who's my father?"

"Darth Vader."

". . . . Seriously Naruto"

". . . Sorry, I don't know to be honest."

"Do you have a clue?"

"Well you're divinity is strong, so you're probably a child of the big three."

"I don't feel like a child of the big three."

"You should have more self-esteem in yourself, Perce."

"You're probably right. So the big three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I'll tell you right now, im not looking forward in being the son of Hades."

"Hey lighten up man, being the son of dead has perks, in fact there was a famous hero in the Fenian cycle named Diarmuid Ua Duibhne who was a son of Donn, the god of dead. He was well liked and greatly skilled warrior that slayed over 3,400 soldiers single-handedly.

Percy eyes widen a bit, amazed that a person could make such an accomplishment.

"Though you're right. You are no child of dead, you're aura doesn't give the feeling of the dead." Naruto stated.

"So that leaves Zeus and Poseidon."

"Yep," Naruto pulling out a water gun, and pulled trigger in point blank range.

Percy quickly shut his eyes, waiting for the water to come and soak his face, but nothing happened. He was confused his face was still dry, did Naruto missed?

Naruto let out a small grin and went to pick up his _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_, which Percy idly left on the floor when Naruto spooked too him.

"Meet your father Percy," Naruto said.

Percy took the book where Naruto flipped the page too.

It was the Lord of the sea, Poseidon.

* * *

><p>Naruto had learned something good from Yancy, and that was picking your schools more wisely. But he dun goofed, and he couldn't change it. Now that he told Percy he was a demigod, he wondered on how he could help Percy get prepared against the monsters he was about. Seriously, he hadn't thought this through, well he'll make on the fly, he always does.<p>

Naruto didn't come to Mr. Brunner test, because he was just too lazy to take a test. He hanged most of his time on the roof of the school, doing one his favorite hobbies, cloud doodling.

His clothes were already packed in his sealing scroll, so it will be matter of time before bell will ring for him freedom.

Right on cue

Naruto walked out the school gates. Smelling freedom in the air. Yep, he's never coming back to this school or any school as a matter of fact.

The blonde demigod casually walked outside, spotting Grover.

Naruto casually made his presence known, making Grover frown in confusion.

Naruto smirked, "I told Percy was a demigod."

Grover gaped in horror, "_Di immortales_!"

"Damn straight," Naruto grinned ear to ear.

"You're not supposed to do this, it's forbidden for us to interact with other pantheons!" Grover trembled in fear.

"Well I think the Greco-Romans just might get off from their parole earlier than they expected."

"What gives you the authority to do that?"

"I am a Hindu demigod and the son of Indra." Naruto's grin wider, "You have my permission to gawk at my awesomeness."

Grover obliged, without even knowing it that he did.

Naruto smirked, _I think I broke him_.

He waved his hand in Grover's face, trying to get a reaction, until a minute later he spoke.

"You need to leave."

Now that was rude. Naruto didn't like that request.

"I can go wherever and whenever I want. No one gives us the right Grover . . . we take it."

"Are you trying to start World War Three?!"

"I'll be honest I love a fight as much as the next guy, but todays modern war everything revolves around guns these days, so I'll think I will pass on that."

Grover looked at him in confusion, "Then why did you inform Percy that he was a demigod, you could've of just left him."

Naruto smirked, "Because I consider him a friend Grover, and I don't like leaving a friend in need of help."

"This is going to get you killed," Grover asked in deep concern. Naruto chuckled without a care.

"There are scarier things than death," The son of the heaven reasoned.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one-shot I posted and was an idea that popped up in my head for a couple weeks now, so I decided to make a chapter of it. What did you guys think, those it got you hooked or was it okay. Not up for adoption.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wandering Hero**

**Chapter 2: Its a boy band!**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood side by side with Grover, waiting for Percy's arrival.<p>

He had too quickly book a ticket to Manhattan on the same greyhound he was riding. Naruto could've taken Percy home with his chauffer but due to interference from Mr. Brunner, things didn't go his way.

Oh well.

Naruto idly glanced at Grover who was very fidgety, like he was expecting a bolt to blast him from oblivion. Naruto put hand on his shoulder.

"Dude chill out, I got this all under control, so please do me a solid and don't wet yourself," The blonde told.

"Im not wetting myself . . . yet," Grover whimpered.

Naruto put a hand over his brow not hiding his groan. This is not going to be easy.

Percy arrived and greeted.

They went aboard the greyhound and Grover's worries increased more.

"Grover what's your problem?" Percy said in concern.

"What's my problem?" Grover rudely pointed at Naruto, "He's my problem!"

Naruto grinned saying, "Nice to know."

Grover looked at Percy, "How much did he tell you?"

Percy was confused, the question was a bit vague.

"What did he told you besides being a demigod?" Grover elaborated.

"He told me about World War II being the center of a power struggle between many religion, Greco-romans ended up in a solitary life due to the guy name Indra, and im going to be chased by monster for the remainder of my life . . . that's all he told me in a nutshell."

"He said you're Greco-Roman," Grover paled.

"Yeah, he told me I was the son of Poseidon or Neptune, whatever name my dad prefers to be called," Percy said.

"It's Poseidon!" Grover corrected, "We had change when Greeks became Roman but after the fall Rome we went back to being Greeks."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the way he corrected Percy that quick told the blonde that there was something that Grover was hiding.

Percy though looked like he got clearer on his dads identity.

Then Grover's mind clicked. He took a seat, his face in pure horror.

"You're the son of Poseidon?"

". . . Yeah," Percy hesitated.

"Oh dear gods then you're in more danger than we thought," Grover said in fear. "It's Thalia all over again, oh gods I can't fail.

Naruto wondered at that, danger from who or what? He also wondered who this Thalia chick was, hopefully she was hot and maybe date in the near future . . . if she was still alive.

Then his hair rose on the back of Naruto's neck, suddenly his breath hitched. The next thing was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom! And the greyhound exploded.

Many civilians screamed.

* * *

><p>Percy remembered feeling weightless, like he was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.<p>

He peeled off his forehead off the back of the seat and said, "Ow."

"Perce?" Naruto said hoarsely.

"I'm okay. . . ."

Percy tried to shake off the daze. He wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. They'd swerved into a ditch. The side of the bus was wedged in dirt on the right side were the door was located. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Percy wondered where the rain came from.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. They'd been blasted right off the road. Next to him in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Percy shook his hip which felt kind off fake, thinking, _No! Even if you kept me in dark and left me clueless, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!_

Then he groaned "Food," and Percy knew there was hope.

"Good for you Grover," Naruto croaked.

Percy looked over to the blonde. Naruto's clothes were smoking; his sleeves were blasted off as golden lightning coiled around his arms.

"Grab Grover, we need to move. Now!" Naruto said as he tried to adjust his voice.

Percy nodded.

Many people groaned and wailed in pain, they were lucky to be alive.

Percy looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"I've got this," Naruto said in confidence.

His blue eyes sparked gold, Naruto spread his arms apart. Lightning snaked around his arms as sparks cracked like firecrackers. The blonde grunted as a golden electric perimeter circled the bus, what surprised Percy the most is what Naruto did next, the entire greyhound began to levitate of the dirt and now in the suspense of air until the blonde maneuvered the bus back on the road.

Percy let his jaw hung, "What did you do?"

"That was a Kinetic pulse," Naruto answered the elaborated more, "It's an electrokinetic/electromagnetic ability that allows me to effortlessly lift a variety of objects in the environment."

"That's pretty cool," Percy said honestly.

"Thanks but we need to move," Naruto gabbed Grover and place his hand over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Im waking him up," Naruto answered, sending an electric shock through Grover's chest.

Grover gasped as his eyes open wide.

"Wha-What happened?" Grover asked stuttered out, as his body tingled.

"What was that, electric healing," Percy said in wonder, what cant his friend do?

"Yep, I focused the neuro-electricity in his body and jolted him up awake healing any aches in his body," Naruto explained.

"Hey! What happened?" Grover asked desperately.

Naruto pointed up in the grey storm clouds answering Grover's question. Percy saw him whimper in fear and looked at him.

"We need to move!"

Percy didn't need to be told twice as he bolted behind him, Naruto leading upfront blasting the doors meters away with some sort of gold electric shockwave. Percy didn't really understand the move but he just had to roll with it and ask later.

Percy and his friends scrambled outside, grabbing their luggage out of the side of the hood.

Percy looked around noting that they were on the stretch of country road- no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On his side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt, was an old-fashioned fruit stand, being pelleted by the raindrops as thunder boom.

Despite the bad weather the stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the protection of a large yellow parasol, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

The socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at Percy.

Percy looked over at Grover and Naruto to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from Grover's face. His nose was twitching. Naruto expression didn't help either as he looked grim and faced him, figuring out ways to save him.

"Grover, Naruto?" Percy said. "Hey, Guys –"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" Grover asked to Percy.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. Percy heard Grover catch his breath.

Percy saw Naruto's reaction as his eyes shifted to gold in anger, his hands blurred making hand signs or gang signs, Percy wasn't sure but he hoped for the later. He saw him finished whatever Naruto was doing with hands he raised his hand in the air and brought them down as they balled to fist. A golden bolt of pure lightning struck down from the sky, blasting the fruit stand and the three old ladies to smithereens. Percy ducked pulling Grover along with him as they dodged a deadly tomato flying in dangerous speed.

Percy stood up along with Grover. Percy was astonished as he saw the fruit stand blasted to dust and the parasol melted but he didn't saw the old ladies or their bodies burned in the ground.

Percy heard Naruto breath heavily and cursed under his breath.

"We need to go."

"Naruto, Grover – that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

Naruto didn't turned around as he continued to walk but Grover looked at Percy mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers he'd like best on Percy's coffin.

Percy looked in horror at Grover as his mind clicked.

* * *

><p>The rain calmed as Naruto commanded, but the storm clouds loomed over them.<p>

"Those were Fates. Do you know what it means – the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to . . . when someone's about to die" Grover let out.

"Whoa. You said '_you_'."

"No, he said someone!" Naruto said.

"He meant 'you'. As in _me_"

"I meant you, like 'someone'. Not you, _you_" Grover said trying to convince Percy that he was not on death's road.

"Percy there's no easy way to tell you this but you need to move out of the state and start praying to a new religion, because that's the only way to be separated from the Fates clutches," Naruto morbidly told.

Percy was a bit stunned but he looked at Naruto. The blonde got the message.

Naruto slid his hand grabbing his cellphone and tried to make a call but was rudely interrupted by lightning bolt from the sky. Naruto rolled away from harm, and saw five fallen angels descend from the sky, no, they were anemoi and each presented a different season while the other was storm.

They came down hovering close to the ground; the one in the middle was obviously the leader.

Naruto wasn't going to lie, the leader's smile was too bright, and he needed a warning label for it. He had a dark superman style hair, he had armor made out of stormy vapor, his eyes were electrical sparks in a living storm cloud, and black smoky wings.

The anemoi were lined representing the cycle of the four seasons.

Despite being part of spring and noted for being the kindest wind, this wind spirit was very violent as he swung his bronze kopis sword like a madman. His armor was made of cyclones with matching wings, and his face reminded Naruto of Weird Al Yankovic except it was an evil teenage version. He laughed similar to Al, Naruto made a mental note to kill him first.

Summer was one hot babe. She had long wavy bright red hair tied in a ponytail letting her bangs frame her above her blue eyes, beach-tanned skin that matched her hourglass body. She wore amazon armor and her weapon of choice was the bow. Naruto wasn't going to lie he had a thing for redheads, though just make things clear Nancy didn't count.

Autumn was a bit emo. Droopy mid-length black hair and dark eyes with pale skin, his armor didn't help either as it was made of stygian iron with a matching spear, and his wings were soaked and black. Naruto wondered if he was going to crack a poem of how much life sucked or how woe his life is.

Finally and last was the winter spirit who wasn't hard to spot. He had combed snow-white hair, pale blue eyes, pale bulky physique, and pair of pale purple wings. Greek armor that was no doubt made out of ice with a matching club, Naruto was surprised it hadn't melted.

"So can we help you guys?" Naruto asked in a friendly manner.

"Die!" yelled the spring spirit.

"Shut up Allen!" The leader yelled as his eyes sparked in electricity.

Allen obliged not losing his psychotic smile. Naruto was so going to vaporize him first.

The leader looked at Naruto, his smile being bright as always, "My name is Dylan, the last name you will ever hear foreigner."

Naruto had the urge to roll his eyes, _My name is 'Insert name here', the last name you will ever hear foreigner_, was so line two hundred eighty-two.

"What are they?" Percy whispered to Naruto.

"There anemoi, their minor wind spirits that represent the four winds the one in the middle though represents storm," Naruto whispered to the son of Poseidon.

Percy nodded and asked, "What do you guys want?"

"We're here on the orders of Zeus to kill you son of the sea," said the winter spirit coldly. No pun intended.

"He was talking to me Victor not you," Dylan growled.

Victor shrugged, not caring for his leader's authority.

Allen yelled, "Less talking more killing!"

Dylan eyes sparked in rage before he conceded, "Aw fuck it, charge!"

Allen and Dylan flew straight forward with their swords ready for maiming.

Naruto easily shot two golden bolts from his palms, the first hit Dylan making stray from his path and crash on the road, while the second was sent Allen making him fly backwards and sent crashing through a tree.

Naruto looked at Percy threw him his rolex watch which the raven caught.

"Percy, protect yourself with this," Naruto yelled.

"This is a rolex watch!" Percy told.

"Click the button on the side!" Naruto yelled as he blasted in the air.

Naruto easily dodged the arrows as he rode the air currents and released a volley of wind enhanced shurikens at the summer spirit, making it dodge away from while one nicked her right wing. She yelped as golden ichor poured down from her wing.

Autumn dived forward with his spear, ready to make Naruto into Hindu shish-kebab. The blonde showed skill as he grabbed the spear by the shaft and pulled over sideways, making him crash next to Victor who tried club Naruto by surprise. Both of the wind spirits fell from the sky conveniently crashing on top of Dylan, who was about to hack and slash Percy and Grover.

"Thanks!" Percy yelled in the air.

The blonde gave a thumbs-up, "You're welcome –"

Naruto quickly did the limbo as three deadly arrows passed him. The blonde glided acrobatically in the air, dodging the arrows from the hot summer spirit.

The son of Indra unleashed an air blast, knocking the arrows away quickly followed by a powerful lightning bolt or as Naruto called it missile bolt, zapping the summer spirit out of the sky.

A tree catapult straight at him, the Hindu demigod curved away from harm. Seeing Victor as the offender, the blonde glared at him as he was about blast him in a cloud of gold shower.

Then Naruto's sensitive hearing twitched as he heard wings flapped near him. The blonde ducked down as Allen came swiping his kopis while he yelled, "Sneak attack!"

He's not very bright, that much Naruto knew.

Allen turned around slashing madly at Naruto. The blonde fluently dodged stroke and swipe, Allen still had psychotic smile but Naruto could hear his grunts and anger every time he dodged. Allen went for a faint to the belly as Naruto saw it and went along the play. He could see Allen's eyes gleam as he changed his belly slash to a downward slash to the head, believing that he caught the blonde of guard.

Allen jaw dropped for the first time as Naruto clasped his hands together catching the kopis in between.

Naruto smirked, "Don't look so shocked,"

Naruto unleashed endless volts of electricity that coursed over Allen's body, screaming in agony. The spring spirit exploded in gold shower.

Naruto's body ached as bolt struck him down, but the blonde quickly regained from the sneak attack and glided back to the sky, narrowly missing his intimate meeting to the ground.

Naruto saw Dylan smirking arrogantly pointing his xyphos at him.

Naruto blasted forward with Allen's kopis as golden electricity snaked around into the blade. The kopis clashed with Dylan's xyphos, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with purple tendrils of power.

Naruto snarled like a wild animal showing his unnatural sharp canines, his eyes sparking in gold. Dylan struggled as his superman hair style was frazzled and gritting his teeth in frustration. The blonde won the power struggle, as his kopis grazed his xyphos.

Dylan regained balance as he was pushed back. The storm spirit looked up seeing Naruto lunged at him like a demon in the sky making Dylan to quickly parry the slash, sparks flew in the air.

Naruto slashed ruthlessly leaving shallow cuts through Dylan's poor defensive skills.

Victor came through Dylan's aid. His icy club hit Naruto's right-side, forcing the blonde deflect with the kopis, making the weapon take burden of the damage as he flew a away a good yards away from the spirits.

The battle in the sky changed as the blonde was now on defensive. Naruto was being struck side by side as Dylan and Victor in perfect sync. Naruto parried Dylan's stroke and ducked under Victor's club. The blonde quickly saw an opportunity and quickly landed a slash to Victor's side. Dylan came from Victors behind, assaulting the son of Indra with violent strikes and swipes. The blades met in struggle, Naruto snaked his blade to side making the struggle downward, giving the blonde and opening to land a kick his face, blasting the storm spirit yards away.

Naruto turned around seeing Victor nurturing his deep gash to his side.

Naruto raised the kopis, summoning a lightning bolt from the sky, as the bolt hit the tip of the blade, the blonde quickly brought the yellow tendril down to Victor's shoulder, making him crash the road as cracks hinged. Dylan came charging with his xyphos aiming at Naruto's spine.

_Squelch_

Blood dripped from Dylan's mouth; he looked down seeing Allen's kopis plunged in his armor as his gold ichor spilled. Naruto had already heard Dylan a good distance away, easily timing the time to grab his wrist and make him miss his strike. Naruto crushed his wrist making him release his xyphos from his grasp. The blonde released his grip on his kopis and grabbed the xyphos; he twirled around the air and swiped over his neck, cutting Dylan's head clean off.

The storm spirit burst in gold shower as Naruto caught the kopis again.

Naruto looked around seeing the remainder of his enemies, Percy and Grover were nowhere to be seen on the road but sensed that his weapon was with Percy in the forest and the sound of clashes confirmed it.

He landed on the road.

Victor raised his club in a defensive stance.

Naruto walked calmly, he let a small smile grace his face though his eyes showed a different story. His normal bright blue eyes were hollow not out of coldness or of murder, but more on pure boredom.

The son of Indra expected more, but this was the best that the anemoi could offer. How incredibly boring.

Naruto gripped the two swords encasing them with golden aura.

Chakra, many other pantheon would arrogantly call it another sort of magic, but in reality Chakra was the oldest form of power, existing in the void of beginning. Chakra was the energy that coursed the infinite world that was Brahman. A gift that the great Hagoromo introduced to the first lands of the world, through the help and guidance of his father Vishnu.

A thick layer of golden lightning mixed with the energy, making the lightning crackle violently.

Divine gold eyes gazed upon the frightened winter spirit.

_**SQUELCH**_

* * *

><p>Let's rewind the clock a few minutes for the son of Poseidon.<p>

"This is a rolex watch!" Percy told.

"Click the button on the side!" Naruto yelled as he blasted in the air.

Percy stared at awe as his friend literary flew to the sky, meeting the anemoi in battle; he looked like a blonde delinquent version of superman.

Percy's amazement of his friends abilities were cut short as Grover tackled him down to the ground, dodging the impending lightning bolt aimed at him.

The raven-haired boy got too his feet seeing Dylan's bright smile. Percy turned his eyes away, where was the warning label on those teeth?

"Thanks," Percy said, now looking at his friend.

He looked fine, nothing burned and his furry legs looked in shape too . . . wait what!

"G-Grover! You're legs!"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, One of my best friends is a donkey – "

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Percy heard him make that sound before, but he always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now he realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" he cried.

They had to cut conversation after rolling out of harm's way from one Dylan's lightning bolts. Percy rolled out of the opposite direction of Grover's way. The demigod got up and asked.

"What?"

Grover saw Dylan charging for another bolt and looked back to Percy.

"I'm a goat from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!"

"Good to know."

Percy said as he dodged another bolt .Though Percy's movement wasn't perfectly timed he managed to avoid from getting fatally hit. His shirt got grazed but he was fine.

Percy looked at the rolex. He wondered how would this protect but he decided to believe his for once and put it on as quickly as possible, because dodging stray lightning bolts wasn't his idea of spending summer. Once it was strapped, Percy immediately clicked the button on the side.

The former rolex immediately transformed into an ornamental silvery-steeled triangular shield that oddly shaped into a kite. At the shields center is a depiction of a broad cross with strange engraving that looked squiggly lines to Percy, around it was a segmented circle from which knightly swords protrude, representing some sort of table. The shields edges were embellished with gold-plated rivets, while the edges are decorated with brief touches of gold-plated metal sheets.

The shield gave Percy a weird vibe, as if something godly powered it. It also felt very out of place in Percy's hand as almost as if he should've had another shield instead of this. Percy looked at Dylan and saw him pale in fear, but quickly regained his vigor and grabbed his xyphos.

_I could use a sword like that_, Percy thought, except his sword would be so much cooler and menacing.

Just as Dylan was about take flight and lunge ant Percy, his allies unceremoniously crashed on top of him.

Percy looked an saw Naruto hovering in the sky.

"Thanks!" Percy yelled in the air.

The blonde gave a thumbs-up, "You're welcome –"

Naruto quickly did the limbo as three deadly arrows passed him. The blonde glided acrobatically in the air, dodging the arrows from the summer spirit.

Victor and Dylan quickly regained their footing, and looked up to the sky in anger. They were seriously pissed off. Victor flew to nearby tree, opening his big arms giving the trunk of the tree a bear hug in Percy's perspective but soon realized he was uprooting as he flew upwards in great force. That was going to take a while, so Percy didn't have to dwell on him for a while.

Dylan looked to be charging a bolt from the sky. Percy couldn't reach so it was pointless in trying.

Then came the emo spirit, don't judge Percy because the spirit looked like one.

Percy didn't knew his name so he decided to call him Willie. Willie stood up and pointed his spear at him.

"You will die, and I will be awarded by the greatness of the mighty Zeus," Willie said, as the summer spirit crashed to the road exploding in a gold shower in the background.

_Am I supposed to snap my fingers? Was that even a poem?_ Percy's dyslexic mind was swimming to places these days.

Though the storm rumbled a thunderous approval, Percy was pretty sure that Naruto didn't do that.

Willie flew forward with his spear aimed.

_Captain America I believe in you!_ Percy thought, aiming the kite shield forward, hoping for some divine protection. His hope came through as golden portal of protection emitted from the divine shield. Percy was shocked as the shield repelled Willie away, who ricocheted to a trunk of a tree and fully smashing to the next one.

Grover trotted next to Percy with the spoils of the summer spirit in equal awe.

Willie burst from the branches, he did not looked happy. He clutched his spear strongly, and spread his wings, water formed in the shape of human-sized toothpicks.

Those look dangerous, Percy thought.

The son of Poseidon was put back on the defensive; he hefted the divine shield for its protection as Grover hid behind him. The deadly toothpicks packed enough force to cut metal itself but bounced of the shield like flies.

"Percy you distract him while I get a clear shot from behind," Grover told.

"Why me?" Percy asked, he had a divine shield but he could've give to furry friend though Percy had no aim.

"You're more annoying," Grover stated in honesty.

". . . . I would bash your head with this shield if I wasn't busy blocking these annoying toothpicks."

"Even if you did that, it would only prove my point."

Percy gave a brooding stare. The attacked stop as he saw willie take a break, this was their chance. Both went into separate directions of the forest, it was a good place for concealment or playing hide-and-seek.

"Hey Willie, I've seen better aim from Dylan," Percy taunted.

Willie growled no doubt he didn't enjoy the comparison.

"My name is – "

"Don't care," Percy rudely cut in.

Willie let out a frustrated and threw his spear at him. Percy immediately blocked with the divine shield. The spear bounced harmless and tore the nearby tree trunk.

The raven winced, that could've been his entire ribcage.

The autumn spirit willed the moisture in the air summoning two set of water-based spears.

Willie flew forward and launched the spear, Percy blocked it like another casual day. As the son Poseidon blocked the projectile, Willie went to the side, were the shield wasn't facing. The autumn spirit grinned victoriously and pitched with his right hand.

Percy eyes widened in fear, _Uh-oh_.

Just when Willie's victory seemed certain an arrow entered in and out of his cranium. Willie didn't seem to notice this as he still grinned but his eyes were swimming to places until he fell and exploded in a shower of gold.

"Boom headshot!" Grover yelled in victory.

Percy looked at him in profound surprise.

Grover immediately blushed for the brash words that came out of his tongue and stuttered awkwardly, "H-hooray we won . . ."

Percy snapped out of his surprise, "You saved me."

"I-i-it was nothing Percy . . ." Grover said modestly, though he seemed proud out of it.

"Nothing? Grover what you did was awesome," Percy told, giving his half-barnyard animal a good pat on the back.

"Thanks Percy that means a lot to me," Grover said honestly, before his mood shifted, "We need to help Naruto. He's still fighting the other anemoi."

Percy nodded at that. He didn't particularly know who anemoi were but he did know that his friend needed help.

He ran while Grover trotted out of the forest.

Naruto did not need help.

He had scorched hole on the backside of his shirt but he was fine. Though his appearance was concerning, his hands looked he got out of a slaughter house and no doubt he was the butcher as his swords dripped golden ichor.

"Uh, Naruto there's blood on your face," Percy hesitantly said.

"I know Perce."

". . . I was just pointing it out . . . just saying that's all," Percy felt pretty awkward.

Hopefully they can go home quickly and get to his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! TenshinG here guys support me on my official profile, fav and follow the stories you enjoy the most. To be honest this story isn't really highly focused on to do list but I won't mind continuing it for you guys though the updates will be slow.<strong>

**Everyone know my Hero of the Dead: Road to the Ninja? Yeah im rewriting it completely and changing Naruto's teammates minus Kakashi (Love that guy). Yes no Sakura and Sasuke you can cheer if you want or stay neutral on it. Though don't you expect Hinata or any from the other roster from rookie nine in his team. It's a surprise for you guys except for Engineer4ever (He knows already) you can insert your complain on the review or on Engineer4ever PM. Lol.**

**The Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief will be moved into this page due to not being a main focus anymore. **

**Warning: This is a Rant on all the Naruto haters, read at own risk.**

**Naruto Ch. 692 . . . Sasuke has been playing to many Naruto revolution games and maybe took his Napoleon costume way too seriously. . . **

**Okay all jokes aside. **

**I fucking called it! Ever since chapter 631 came out and on page 13 (Yes irony is there folks) Sasuke said he would become Hokage, many people dropped the manga or threw a damn hissy fit due to hating Sasuke. I'll use a line from a famous duo of authors, were many people followed like sheep.**

**Kur0Kishi said . . . **

"_Chapter 631. Now there's Suspension of Disbelief and then there's Insulting my Fucking Intelligence. Guess which one this chapter is._

_Sasuke wants to be Hokage and Naruto does everything short of ACTUALLY kissing him while the net is full of people proclaiming Kishimoto's greatness. If that wasn't already bad enough, it also happens to be full of people SQUEEING to kingdom come about Minato comparing Sakura to Kushina while Naruto grins and nods. Let me get this straight first, I don't care about that ship tease, what I DO care about is that as far as those three idiots are concerned, Hinata can die offscreen for all it matters. I'm not a Hina/Naru shipper TBH, far from it, but ignoring a girl's confession after she tried so hard is pretty jerkassish to me. Even a polite, 'No I don't like you because your eyes freak me out' wouldn't have been as assholish as this._

_Is is something in the water? Is the air too poluted_**?"**

**Let's ignore Kushina and Sakura comparison because to me that was just a glancing scene along with a comedy one. I guess they failed to notice along with the sheep.**

**All eyes on Sasuke (I know that's hard some of you to do but please bear with me). No one kissed Sasuke, no one supported Sasuke's dream. Naruto didn't even screamed the Uchiha's name like Sakura, no he glanced at him with suspicion and neutrally.**

**Shikamaru along with Shino stated the flaw of Sasuke's ambition on being Hokage. Sasuke picked pretty interesting lines that triggered Naruto to remember Itachi's wisdom on being Hokage (Ch. 631, pg.14-15). Naruto promised to deal with Sasuke, the god of oaths that Naruto is, he's holding his promise to that important figure.**

**Sasuke had his own agenda in the beginning, Juugo his most loyal follower questioned Sasuke's motive, because that dude did not buy his sincere help and lending hand without some ulterior motive. Sai too didn't show trust and many Sasuke lovers bitched at him that he was just jealous of him. In the end Sai was right. Believe it! (. . . What too soon?)**

**Chapter 692 was the chapter of the year to me. It proved all the people who thought that were smart an intelligent look darn stupid or flat out shocked (to those who went with the flow on the story are the latter). Masashi Kishimoto does deserve being the author of Naruto. Page 8 was my favorite scene of all time in Naruto. It made Kakashi and Sakura who had more intellect than Naruto act out in shock in Sasuke's revelation, Naruto who was the dumb and naive gave me the best face, neutral and saw through his shit ten miles away. One would say that Naruto is smarter duh, but he isn't, Naruto has a better gift than being intelligent and that was his perception, the core ability that makes a ninja and it's not being smart (I hate Authors that just write smart Naruto with no character flaws and fail to see his perceptive side and faults, they showed me how smart they are). That reaction scene was our scene, the real people and fans who didn't trust Sasuke was Naruto's face, the stupid (Sakura) and shocked (Kakashi) were all of the readers who read Naruto.**

**This is my statement no matter how smart you are a person with half a brain can still figure out more than you, it's a fact that goes to the real life, here's an example my uncles are all immigrants with no education and started out working as carpenters, years later they make so much money they have houses and families to support and plan out the things they need to build a house like experts, measurement, flooring, width, angle, etc. The people wonder why they always lose their job to the otherside.**

**Kur0Kishi and all of you who bitched, whine, agreed, and nodded to that stupid ass rant, and how Kishimoto is making Naruto worse insert name here to agree, were never truly smart you guys were wrong and proven stupid on Naruto Ch. 692 (It doesn't matter if you graduated Highschool or College, any person with half a brain could do it or your grades got curved enough to pass. That shit happens) **

**If I get hate then it proves how far I shoved my eight-sized foot up your ass (Haters mostly). God that felt good to write! My only regret I couldn't say it to your damn face, internet has downsides I guess.**

**Other topic. **

**Naruto the Last movie. I'm hyped for this movie, can't deny it. Sakura, TenTen, and Temari are hot damn! Not much differences on Shikamaru and Lee except with sharper features and mature looks. Choji is rocking that goatee! Gaara and Kakashi looking badass as ever. I guess Kishi finally used those proto designs on Sasuke and added his pimp chains and turban (don't know for sure on the latter). **

**Finally the star of the show, Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guys, there's a thin line between stupidity and pointless complaint. Now I see in today's age we can cross it without tact. Thanks modern age! (Note my sarcasm). Everyone wanted Minato hair . . . As a amateur artist and have a keen eye of unique art I will state that the minato hair makes Naruto look stupid and very bland, the orange loving guy can't pull off his dad's hairstyle. The hair won't even make him look wild, seriously was so wild about Minato's hair? Kushina a women said that it made him girly. So everyone wants girly Naruto . . . I see.**

**The sketch that Kishimoto gave us in 'The Last' was a strong, mature, and manly Naruto. I practically like his hair; it really suits his new outlook. His facial features are strong and bold, not some cliché Main character gets longer hair in his adult hood. Naruto is similar to Gohan and Goten in one aspect, they are compared to their fathers' looks frequently but they changed in their teens showing everyone that they are their own person. Naruto is his own person, not the chip of the old block.**

**I made a drawing of this in my deviantart called 'The Last or Fandom' got to my profile page and theirs a link to DVA (Deviant art. Just clarifying). I don't want to shove my belief into you guys but im stating this as my opinion (The one that disagrees: Screw you're opinion, America fuck yeah!) along with my rant. Your decision is solely on you. Agree or Disagree.**

TenshinG out.


End file.
